Por un Nuevo Ayer
by Queonda
Summary: ¿Por qué, se preguntaba una y otra vez Gimli, había aceptado dejar toda una vida de trabajo, ganada en sangre, sudor y lagrimas, para marchar hacia un lugar completamente desconocido? Hay cosas que valen más que el oro.


**_Este fic realmente me emociona. Quizas al resto no, pero es que tengo un profundo arraigo hacia la amistad de estos dos que me llena de felicidad y me permite creer que las amistades realmente surgen de todos lados y no tienen duracion establecida. _**

**_Espero no ser la unica que los encuentra a estos dos como una pareja NonSlash._**

**_Disclaimers: Personajes, fechas y lugares de Tolkien. Verso de Embrace Another Fall, Robert Plant. Participa en el reto 3#"regreso al futuro" del foro El Poney Pisador._**

**_Disfruten!_**

**_Queonda._**

* * *

_Oh, so blue must turn to grey_  
_And out upon the shire_  
_All through the frost and rain_  
_I make my home...  
_

* * *

_Año 1541 C.d.C., año 120 C.E_

Gimli no dejaba de hachar un imponente árbol cercano a las costas del Anduin. Por cada golpe que le daba con su legendaria hacha, el tronco crujía sonoramente. Unos golpes más, y el árbol se precipitó hacia un lado. El enano no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo: al fin había talado el último árbol. Su espalda estaba adolorida y sus bíceps palpitaban de tanto trabajo duro.

Pero ese era el convenio que había arreglado con su _amigo elfo_ Legolas: él cortaba la madera, y el elfo armaba el barco. Simple y efectivo. Era obvio que el enano haría el trabajo que conllevara más fuerza y trabajo- además, no sabía cómo armar un barco… pero no lo admitiría.

Dividió el tronco en maderas extensas y las cargó, una a una, hasta la costa. Al dejar los elementos, el enano no logró encontrar al elfo por ningún lado. Notó el barco que ya estaba por terminarse, seguramente Legolas estaba dando los toques finales dentro del mismo.

En puntas de pie, caminó hasta las escaleras del barco y subió, intentando hacer el menor sonido posible.

Las maderas crujían bajo sus botas, y la sonrisa pícara y su mirada atenta buscaban al elfo para darle un pequeño susto.

Abrió la puerta que llevaba al interior de la embarcación, mirando hacia todos lados, sin oír sonido alguno. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Entonces, de un grito ensordecedor, el vástago de Gloin cayó sobre su propio trasero cuando Legolas saltó frente a él, asustándolo hasta la médula.

—Los enanos son tan ruidosos. Podía escuchar tu caminar cuando estabas en el bosque.

—Debes admitir que me he vuelto más silencioso.— refunfuñó el enano, levantándose rápidamente.

—Ciertamente, mi pequeño amigo.

—Gajes del oficio— acotó, para luego mirarlo rápidamente y terminar la frase.— Y seré pequeño, pero poderoso.

Ambos compartieron risas y siguieron con sus deberes.

Gimli aún no podía creer en lo que estaba por llevar su vida. De alguna forma, Legolas lo había convencido de dejar todo atrás, y de surcar los mares hacia Valinor, con sus 262 años de edad. Eran incontables las veces en las que se había preguntado cómo el príncipe elfo lo había convencido de hacer tal hazaña, aun con el temor de que los Eldar no lo recibiesen.

Pero luego sucedían situaciones como en ese momento estaba ocurriendo: en babor, Legolas observaba el camino suave del rio con nostalgia. El enano lo miró a los ojos: ya no veía esa luz azul, brillante y joven que centelleaba en sus ojos años atrás, como cuando habían recorrido el bosque de Fangorn.

Había notado lentamente como su amigo perdía el fervor y el brillo. Incluso, creía haberlo visto envejecer, como si estuviera bajo la maldición de los Endain.

Pero la muerte del Rey Elessar había deslizado una pequeña posibilidad para el príncipe: ya sin nadie a quien rendirle respeto y honor, no tenía una misión por cumplir en esas tierras mortales.

Cuando Legolas mencionó por primera vez el cruzar el Anduin hacia Valinor, Gimli notó con preocupación la emoción que generaba eso en su interior.

—Acompáñame— le había dicho su íntimo amigo.

Todo lo que perdería, y todo lo que aún no había hecho. Los títulos de nobleza y las riquezas, su familia y sus amistades. Dejaría todo atrás, algo muy difícil de realizar por cualquier enano decente en toda la Tierra Media.

El elfo nunca aclaró la razón por la cual no podía prescindir del enano. Pero muchas veces las palabras sobran. Con sólo escuchar sobre las tierras a las que se dirigían, Gimli había podido adivinarlo. En las Tierra Imperecederas, nadie perecía naturalmente. Y él era mortal.

Y Legolas no.

Pero todo valía, por ver a su amigo _vivo _otra vez, sin esa sombra cernida en su semblante por el resto de sus días imperecederos.

Cuando el elfo notó que el enano lo miraba, le dio una mirada de curiosidad, a lo que el otro respondió con una sonrisa sincera y volvió a sus tareas finales.

Cada madera colocada significaba que la marcha se acercaba.

Al caer la noche, la embarcación estaba lista y ubicada. El Anduin se movía impasible. El viento soplaba lentamente entre las plantas, como una cálida brisa primaveral que lleva las semillas de la naturaleza a su tierra.

Legolas preparaba con emoción incansable los últimos detalles. Pero Gimli aún seguía parado cual estatua en tierra firme, con su gran hacha entre sus dedos, clavada firmemente en la tierra.

Eso lo representaba: un arma fuerte, pero no irrompible, aferrado al hoy, al ahora. El elfo se inclinó desde el barco, sin poder sentir la felicidad completa de dejar la Tierra Media y seguir lo que interior le dictaba.

— Veo temor.— pronunció. —No quieres dejar todo en lo que has trabajado.— El otro no respondió, pero ambos sabían que eso era cierto.— Quizás pienses que todo termina ahora, que es el final, el último viaje. Pues debo decirte que todo lo que nos espera, es imposible de imaginar.— su voz se tornó impresionada, soñadora— verás tesoros invaluables que ningún mortal verá jamás, gente hermosa y brillo deslumbrante.

Gimli abrió sus ojos y lo miró de costado. —¿Realmente?

—Por supuesto. Lady Galadriel te espera.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —¡No puedo hacerla esperar!— El enano se dejó convencer. Miró su hacha por última vez, y la dejó deslizarse de sus gruesos dedos. El ruido del arma impactando el suelo resonó por última vez en sus oídos, como una campana. Indicaba la hora de seguir adelante. —No pensabas que te dejaría ir solo, ¿o sí? Un niño bonito como tú no aguantaría cinco minutos si alguna parte de esta barcaza se destrozara.

Legolas le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a subir, pero el enano la rechazó y subió por su cuenta. El orgullo era algo inquebrantable en su especie.

Gimli elevó el ancla y quitó las sogas, Legolas movió las velas y se dirigió al volante.

El más pequeño observaba la orilla alejarse, dejando más de doscientos años de vida detrás. El hacha se volvía borrosa y lejana, hasta que ya no la pudo ver. Mientras, Legolas miraba hacia adelante. Sus ojos celestes anhelaban el momento de presenciar el mar, dejando Ithilien atrás.

—Aún quedan días antes de abrirnos paso hacia el agua salada.— le menciono el descendiente de Durin, con una mano sobre su hombro. —¿Pescamos?

* * *

¿Tiempo? Era superfluo. Había dejado de contarlo hace tiempo, cuando el vacío azul del mar lo había terminado de envolver. Ahora sentía completa empatía con Legolas. Miraba el agua azul y sentía su corazón rellenar el vacío que había quedado de dejar todo lo material detrás.

En sus manos, una libreta. Salió a las afueras del barco, para encontrar al elfo esperándolo, sentado a la sombra de las velas. También tenía un pequeño libro en blanco.

Ahora, dedicaba sus tardes a la enseñanza de sus idiomas. Gimli le enseñaba _Khuzdul_, algo que todo enano tenía prohibido hacer; y Legolas, Quenya. Quizás era algo impensable años atrás, pero la amistad y el tiempo habían limado orgullos.

Legolas nunca se cansaba de escuchar las mismas historias enanas de las heroicas batallas de antaño, y de las detalladas descripciones de lugares que ya habían visitado juntos. Y Gimli disfrutaba las leyendas de los elfos y sus clases, sobre todo las historias de la Lady.

El elfo lo había notado. En su interior algo era diferente. Se sentía completo, como hacía siglos que no lo hacía. Y no le encontraba explicación alguna.

Esa tarde, Gimli le contaba emocionado las aventuras de su padre.

—... y el sujeto era muy masculino y bien parecido. Entonces, él miró al sujeto dos veces, ¡solo para darse cuenta de que era una dama! Así conoció a mi madre.

Ambos reían naturalmente.

Entonces, los ojos del enano se perdieron en el horizonte. A Legolas no le preocupaba— pero tampoco le desinteresaba. Le había pasado muy a menudo a lo largo del viaje. Miraba el sur con recelo, hasta volver en sí, repleto de felicidad. Pero sus ojos de elfo no veían demasiado en el horizonte soleado y con oleaje sinuoso.

Pero esta vez, Gimli no quitó sus ojos fuertes del horizonte. Legolas lentamente se levantó y volteó, al ritmo de una amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del otro hombre.

Valinor. Y Gimli lo había visto antes.

El barco comenzó a acercarse al muelle. Sus ojos no podían describir la belleza de la Tierra Imperecedera. Cuando el barco finalmente se detuvo, los elfos ataron la embarcación a la orilla y les colocaron una escalerilla para su descenso.

—Bienvenidos— pronunció la angelical voz de Galadriel, quien estaba vestida en una túnica de seda fina y blanca, sus brazos abiertos en bienvenida.

El enano estaba anonadado. Su belleza, su voz... un flechazo en medio del alma.

Legolas le ofreció su propia mano para ayudarle a bajar. Por primera vez, Gimli, hijo de Gloin, aceptó la ayuda de un elfo. Se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, ni una lágrima se dejó derramar.

Todo final es un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
